


Use of Force

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting is their foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use of Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/130565777433/i-want-the-k-everything-no-id-like-the-k19-for). The prompt was 'forceful kiss'.

“Come here,” Gene says, and against his better judgement, Sam does.

He’s ready for a punch-up, his fingers _itch_ with it, so he’s expecting the slap Gene aims for his face, catching Gene’s wrist before it can make contact. Gene snarls, tries to get free, but Sam’s quicker. He shoves until Gene’s back hits the wall, pins both his wrists up by his head.

Gene’s eyelids flicker shut, just for a second, instead of fighting back. That’s how Sam knows he’s got him. Knows he’ll welcome the rough meeting of lips, Sam’s tongue in his mouth.

“You want this?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
